


The Auction

by Sivan325



Series: Sterek Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Dancer Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: December 10/2018: dance, crime, firefighter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 32
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

Stiles watched Derek dance as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m practicing for this event,” Derek told him as he gave him the paper.

“This says that you are going to present yourself at the auction for Firefighters and people will need to donate money,” Stiles told him.

“Actually I have another part.”

“Which is?”

Derek wore the firefighter suit as he lap danced over his boyfriend.

“I love this part, can you do that all night, Derek?” Stiles asked him seductively.

“I will, just don’t make a scene at the auction.”

“I’ll try not to commit any crimes.”


End file.
